


Exit Strategy

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A criminal has a very clever plan for avoiding the Haven police. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to "Fear & Loathing"

Some of Haven's afflicted are good people at heart, struggling to do right in the face of powers they barely understand.

Dutch Lamberth isn't one of them. He _likes_ seeing the pain in his victims' eyes when he touches them, as the sensation that their skin is boiling away spreads over them. A doctor can never help them; their pain will never end.

When Haven's finest arrive to corral him, Dutch grins and shakes their hands. That ought to do it.

But the blonde woman just shrugs. "Doesn't work on me."

Her partner is equally unperturbed. "Didn't feel a thing."


End file.
